With the development of mobile communications technologies, the 3rd Generation (3G) technology is evolved continuously. High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) technology and High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) technology are important evolution of the 3G technology. The HSUPA implements high speed uplink data transmission through a series of key technologies, such as 10 ms/2 ms short frame, the physical layer using Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ), and the quick scheduling to a UE by a Node Base (Node B).
In the HSUPA, Enhanced Dedicated Transport Channel (E-DCH) is used to bear user data, and the E-DCH is categorized into a scheduling E-DCH (configured to bear non-real-time services), and a non-scheduling E-DCH (configured to bear real-time services). As for the scheduling E-DCH, the scheduling grant at the network side determines when the UE may transmit data on the E-DCH. The scheduling grant information Absolute Grant (AG) and the scheduling grant information Relative Grant (RG) are borne respectively through an E-DCH Absolute Grant Channel (E-AGCH) and an E-DCH Relative Grant Channel (E-RGCH). Whether the network side delivers the grant AG or RG is determined by Scheduling Information (SI) reported by the UE and whether the network side is satisfied with a carrier resource distributed to the UE.
In the prior art, only a method for determining whether a resource distributed to a UE on a single carrier is sufficient under a condition of the single carrier is described, and after dual carriers are introduced, no specific solution for determining whether the resource distributed to the UE on the dual carriers is sufficient is given. With the wide application of the dual carriers, determining whether the resource distributed to the UE on the dual carriers is sufficient is a problem to be solved urgently.